Live in Konoha
by Strawberry Miaw
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tau bahwa Sang Ibu adalah kunoichi khusus dari dunia 'berbeda' bernama Konoha. Bagaimana jika Sakura tiba tiba berada di Konoha tepat saat ulang tahunnya ke 16 yang mengharuskan ia tingga di sana untuk menjadi pengganti Ibunya sebagai pewaris clan? /CHAP 3 IS UP!/ RnR please?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sinar mentari pagi kembali menghangatkan kediaman keluarga kecil bermarga Haruno. Teriakan anak semata wayang di rumah itu pun terdengar menyapa Sang Ibu di dapur

"Ohayo Kaa-san" sapa Sakura yang kemudian ikut membantu ibunya mencuci piring

Namun Ibunya terlihat tidak mau anaknya ikut membantu "Hey Saki jangan terlalu repot! Kaa-san bisa mengerjakan ini semua"

"Ck! Kaa-san ini kenapa sih? Sudah lebih dari seminggu Kaa-san menganggap ku seperti tuan puteri. Besok aku memang ulang tahun, tapi biarkan aku tetap membantu. Lagi pula aku sekarang sudah tidak sekolah karena menunggu hari kepindahan kita ke Tokyo"

Sakura memang gadis cerewet dan periang tak heran jika ia sangat disayangi orang tuanya

"Sudahlah Sakura, turuti saja kemauan Kaa-san mu itu" Suara berat sang Ayah yang tiba tiba muncul membuat Nyonya Nona Haruno teralihkan "Dan bukannya kau punya janji perpisahan dengan Miyuu dan Mei?"

"Astaga! Tou-san benar!! Aku hampir melupakan si kembar idiot itu. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bersiap siap"

_

"Hei tukang telat! Kau terlambat!" Cibir gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang

"Ck! aku hanya telat tiga puluh menit Mei. Dan jangan mengatai ku tukang telat" balas Sakura tidak terima

Si gadis berambut indigo pendek yang juga bergelombang mulai merasa akan ada perang dunia jika kembarannya dan gadis gulali itu tidak segera di hentikan "Hei kalian berdua! Apa tidak cukup dengan pertengkaran kalian berdua untuk memilih tempat bertemu? Sudahlah! Ayo kita nikmati minuman kita. Aku tidak sabar bermainnn"

Sebenarnya dalam 'jadwal' kali ini tidak di awali dengan minum di kafe, tapi karena Sakura terlambat akhirnya Mei memutuskan menunggu Sakura di kaffe ini. Biarlah mereka dengan persahabatannya, toh siapa yang akan tau jika Sakura bukan hanya akan pindah dari Osaka ke ibu kota negara, Tokyo.

_

"Tadaima" Ucap Sakura ketika masuk ke kediamannya, tetapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali 'Gelap sekali, kemana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?'

"Huee? Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan ku sendiri di Osaka kan?" Ucap Sakura panik

"Kaa-san, Tou-san kalian dimana?" Sakura berteriak tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban. 'Apa teriakan ku kurang kencang? Hmm baiklahh..'

"KAA-SAN TOU--"

DUARRR!!!

"Kejutaaaannn" Teriak dua makhluk yang tak lain adalah orang tua Sakura sendiri

Sakura menyengrit "Heiii? Apa apaan ini? Apa kalian sudah lupa kapan hari ulang tahun ku? Besok Kaa-san Tou-san!"

"Sakura, besok itu kita sibuk mengepak barang tau! Lusa kita akan pindah ke Tokyo, kau ingat?" Ucap Ibunya

"Kaa-san mu benar Sakura. Nikmati saja pesta kecil kita ini" Sang Ayah menimpali

"Kalian benar" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum "Terimakasih Kaa-san Tou-san. Aku menyayangi kalian"

"Sama sama Saki. Nah, sekarang mari kita makan! Kaa-san sudah memasak makanan kesukaan mu lho" Ajak Ibu

"Souka? Ah, aku akan tidur dengan perut buncit malam ini"

Dan malam itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, orang tuanya tak pernah lepas menatap lekat dirinya dengan perasaan tak ingin kehilangan

_

Sakura merasa lelah hari ini. Berbaring di ranjang kamarnya sambil menatap langit langit rumah, Sakura mengingat sederet kisahnya pagi ini. Tentang perpisahan yang mengharukan bersama Miyuu dan Mei, juga kejutan yang diberikan orangtuanya membuat ia menjadi sesorang yang sangat beruntung.

Menarik lebih tinggi selimutnya, sakura mulai terlelap. Menggumam sepetik harap kepada tuhan untuk umurnya yang dalam beberapa jam lagi akan genap menapak angka enam belas. Baru saja Sakura akan menutup matanya, tapi kemudian-

 _-Cklek_

Ternyata itu kedua orang tuanya "Hehe Saki, malam ini kami akan tidur bersama mu. Tidak apa kan?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat mereka "Tentu saja Tou-san, Kaa-san. Tapi ranjangku kecil, apa muat untuk kita bertiga?"

"Tenang saja, Tou-san akan tidur sambil duduk bersandar di tepi ranjang" ucap Ayahnya

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi Sakura" Tegas Ibunya

Ah, Sakura, bukankah sifat keras kepalamu itu berasal dari Ibumu hm?

Kemudian Sakura memandang ibunya yang naik ke sisi pojok ranjang agar Sakura berada di tengah. Lalu setelah itu Sakura kembali menutup matanya, dan merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan kedua orang tuanya sambil menyelam ke alam bawah sadar.

_

Kringggg

"Ughh" leguahan terdengar dari bibir nyonya Haruno di pagi hari ini, dan tiba tiba ia terkejut "Oh, astaga! Kizashi-kun bangun!"

"Ada apa Mebuki?"

"Hiks, bagaimana bisa kita tertidur semalam? Sakura sudah tidak ada hiks hiks harusnya kita lihat wajahnya saat ia akan pergi hiks" ucap Mebuki sambil sesegukan

Menghela nafas dengan tabah, Sang Kepala Rumah tangga keluarga Haruno itu mencoba menenangkan isterinya dengan memeluk tubuh Mebuki "Sudahlah, ini memang takdirnya Mebuki. Maafkan aku"

"Hiks Sakura~ semoga kau bahagia disana nak" gumam Mebuki penuh tangis

_

Cahaya Sang Mentari sepertinya telaah mengganggu sang putri dari tidurnya

"Nghh~ Kaa-san, Saki masih ngantuk tutup kembali tirai jendelanya" ucap Sakura. Kemudian ia menubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi meringkuk. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ranjangnya tidak sekeras ini dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyapu nyapu kulitnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat sekelilingnya 'Kamar ku berwarna merah muda, kenapa ini hijau dan seperti-'

"-RUMPUT?!" Teriak Sakura yang dengan refleks bangun dari posisinya

Meneliti sekelilingnya, Sakura tak percaya "Tidak mungkin! Di mana aku sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Sakura mulai panik, ia kini seperti beradaa di tengah hutan. Tidak mungkin ada yang menculiknya kan? Semalam ia tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya

Kemudian setetes liquid bening lolos begitu saja dari kedia bola matanya, memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan takdirnya "Siapa saja hiks, tolong aku"

_

 ** _Um.. hai teman*lambai tangan malu malu*_**

 ** _Ini fic pertama aku di ffn, sebenernya ide ini udh ada di khayalan ku tapi baru berani publish sekarang:(_**

 ** _And i'm very know my story has many flaws! so i think i should get your opinion:)_**

 ** _Last, Tq banget udh mau baca cerita abal ku ini dan sempetin juga buat baca celotehanku:"3_**

 ** _Salam manis, Strawberry Miaw_**


	2. chapter 2

Tap

Tap

Set!

Seorang pria bermasker tengah berhenti melompati tangkai pohon di hutan ini. Mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Ini sudah hampir satu minggu pria bermasker ini mengelilingi hutan untuk mencari seseorang.

"Bagaimana bisa Tsunade-sama menyuruhku mencari orang yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui ciri cirinya?" Ucap pria bermasker tadi.

Tsunade-sama adalah pemimpin desa dimana pria bermasker itu tinggal. Dan pencarian ini ditugaskan kepadanya karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang berharga.

 _"Kau cari saja di hutan sana seseorang yang kau rasa berbeda dengan Sharingan mu. Aku tidak bisa mengirim Sasuke karena dia masih dalam misi bersama Naruto dan juga Kiba" kata pemimpin desanya itu._

Pria bermasker itu menutup sebelah matanya yang berwarna merah dengan menarik kain di ikatan kepalanya.

Hup!

Pria bermasker itu melompat turun dari atas pohon, sepertinya ia merasa lelah. Baru saja dia akan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon, tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

'Suara apa itu?' pikirnya

Pria bermasker tadi menarik kembali ikat kepalanya ke atas dan mengaktifkan kembali mata merahnya yang di sebut Sharingan.

Pria bermasker itu mencari ke sumber suara yang berada di balik semak semak. Mencoba mengintip untuk memastikan itu bukan jebakan, dan ternyata memang bukan jebakan. Hanya ada seorang gadis gulali tengah duduk sambil memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut, Berusaha menahan tangis namun segukannya masih lolos beberapa kali.

Pria bermasker tadi mulai meneliti gadis itu menggunakan Sharingan. 'Apa itu? Seperti chakra yang ku kenal, namun terasa berbeda? Apa gadis ini yang di maksud Hokage-sama?' Tebaknya

Berjalan lebih mendekat, pria bermasker tadi menutup kembali Sharingannya lalu berjongkok dan kemudian menepuk pelan kepala merah muda si gadis.

Dengan linangan air mata di pelupuknya, si gadis menoleh. Membuat pria bermasker tadi terkejut namun tak ia tunjukan

 _Dheg!_

'Mata itu? Bagaimana bisa gadis ini-'

Belum selesai pria bermasker tadi menyelesaikan ucapan di dalam hatinya, si gadis telah memotong dengan pertanyaannya

"Siapa kau?" Kata si gadis

Menetralisir keterkejutannya, pria bermasker tersebut menjawab dengan tenang "Aku Hatake Kakashi. Dan siapa namamu nona?"

Masih dengan linangan air mata si gadis menjawab "Kata Kaa-san, aku tak berbicara dengan orang asing. Jadi maaf saja!" Katanya sambil membuang muka

Kakashi sedikit terkekeh "Hey, bukankah kau duluan yang mengajak ku berbicara? Aku hanya ingin tau mengapa ada seorang gadis menangis di dalam hutan berbahaya ini?"

Si gadis yang mendengar kata 'hutan berbahaya' langsung menoleh kembali dan menatap pria bernama Kakashi.

Menggunakan otaknya secerdas mungkin disaat keaadannya sedang kacau, si gadis tengah berpikir apakah pria aneh bermasker ini adalah orang baik baik? Tapi bukankah lebih baik itu dengannya dari pada di makan binatang buas? Ah sial!

Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, si gadis bertanya "Apakah kau benar benar orang baik?"

"Tenang saja aku ini seorang ninja yang di sebut shinobi. Aku shinobi dari desa Konoha, dan pemimpin de-"

Ucapak Kakashi terpotong dengan pertanyaan si gadis "Konoha?!"

"Ya. Konoha adalah desa paling berpengaruh untuk dunia ninja" Jawab Kakashi

Si gadis menerawang masa lalunya. Dulu ia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang tuanya. Sang ayah bertanya apa ibunya merindukan Konoha. Dan ibunya menjawab 'tentu saja aku rindu. Tetapi aku bahagia disini karena kau dan puteri kecil kita'

Dan saat makan malam ia bertanya mengenai Konoha, awalnya orangtuanya terkejut. Tetapi setelah itu ibunya tersenyum dan mengatakan ' _Konoha tempat yang indah. Kau juga akan kesana nanti'_

"Hey nona, ayo ikut dengan ku" kata Kakasih membuyarkan lamunan si gadis

Si gadis tersenyum getir kemudian mengangguk tanda persetujuan

Kakashi lalu membantu si gadis berdiri. Kemudian ia membelakangi si gadis sambil sedikit membungkuk membuat si gadis menyengrit kan alisnya "Apa yang kau lakukan Hatake-san?"

"Menggendong mu. Kita akan melompati dahan pohon agar cepat sampai ke desa" Jawabnya

Sakura yang awalnya ragu akhirnya meraih pundak Kakashi dan melingkarkan kakinya dari pinggang menuju perut seseorang yang menggendongnya

Kemudian Kakashi mulai meloncat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Sakura yang baru pertama mengalamu hal ini sontak saja membuat ia mengeratkan pegangannya bahakan sampai memeluk leher Kakashi.

Di sela sela perjalanan Kakashi bertanya "Nona, kau belum mengatakannya. Siapa nama mu?"

Dengan mata terpejam karena takut jatuh dari dahan pohon, si gadis menjawab "Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

Dan jawaban Sakura berhasil mengangkat kenangan yang sudah lama Kakashi tinggalkan.

Tentang Sakura, ia berfikir bahwa Kakashi adalah malaikatnya. Entah penyelamat atau maut, Sakura masih tak tau.

_

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang kontras baru saja menghabiskan empat mangkuk ramen

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali -ttebayo" Kata pemuda berambut kuning sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit

"Cih. Kau itu rakus Naruto. Memakan tiga mangkuk ramen sekaligus!" Tukas pemuda berambut hitam kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto

"Hey bilang saja kau tidak terima bahwa aku memenangkan taruhan menebak celana dalam kunoichi dari desa Suna itu kan Sasuke?" Kata Naruto yang mendapat hadiah spesial dari pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke

'Ctak!'

"Dasar Baka-Dobe! Ji-san, uangnya ku taruh sini" Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian keluar dari kedai ramen itu dengan meninggalkan beberapa lembar ryo

"Aduh Teme! Ini sakit tau! Hey, kau mau kemana? Ah, Ji-san aku pergi dulu. Arigato" kata Naruto yang berupaya mengejar Sasuke

Pemilik kedai ramen yang bernama Teuchi itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sepasang sahabat sekaligus rival yang sudah berkenalan sedari mereka kecil

"Hey Teme! Kenapa meninggalkan ku sih?" Tanya Naruto saat berhasil menyusul Sasuke

"Kau itu selain bodoh juga memalukan! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata tentang pakaian dalam seorang gadis di tempat umum? Cih!"

"Hah kau ini. Lagi pula si kunoichi suna itu pakaiannya benar benar minim -ttebayo! Tercetak jelas celana dalam hitamnya. Dia berniat menggoda mu Teme! Dan bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya berwana merah muda? Gunakan Sharinganmu bengan benar -ttebayo! Ahahaha"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto diberi hadiah spesial dari sang belahan jiwa

 _'Ctak!'_

"Berhenti membicarakan hal konyol Dobe atau-" Ucapan Sasuke tiba tiba terhenti karena ada suatu objek yang menarik perhatiannya

'Siapa gadis yang bersama Kakashi-sensei?'

Tanpa sadar Sharingannya telah aktif, membuat ia melihat sesuatu dalam diri gadis yang digendong senseinya sambil melompati atap rumah warga itu.

"Apa itu?" Gumam Sasuke

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya, merasa panik "Sasuke, kau tak benar benar berniat membunuhku kan? Matikan Sharingan mu -ttebayo"

Sasuke yang sadar kemudian menonaktiflan Sharingannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto "Aneh. Sharinganku aktif dengan sendirinya" pikir Sasuke

"Sial -ttebayo! Aku ditinggal lagi hah" Keluh Naruto maklum dengan sifat Sasuke

_

Kakashi terlihat tengah berjalan di lorong Gedung Hokage bersama Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau tak perlu cemas, kami ini orang baik. Aku tak bohong." Kakashi yang melihat keguugupan Sakura mencoba membuatnya tenang dan hanya diberi senyuman kaku oleh Sakura

Kemudian Kakashi tiba tiba berhenti, lalu mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menyahut dari dalam ruangan. Setelah itu Kakashi membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan Sakura.

Di sana terlihat wanita bermbut pirang dengan mata cokelat dan err- berdada besar tengah duduk di kursi sambil menatap Kakashi dan Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tsunade-sama, aku tak tau siapa yang kau cari sebenarnya. Tapi ku rasa gadis inilah orangnya. Dan dugaan ku benar jika kau mencari-" Kakashi tiba tiba menghentikan omongannya. Ia tau ia kelewatan, hanya saja luka lama yang berhasil ia kubur kini tumbuh lagi karena gadis merah muda ini. Ah, bukan hanya dia yang terluka, tetapi pemimpin desanya ini jauh lebih terluka

"-maaf telah melewati batas Tsunade-sama. Tentang gadis ini, dia seorang Haruno dan matanya emerlad. Ku rasa kira sama sama mengerti" Sambung Kakashi

"Ya Kakashi, ku boleh menunggunya di luar" Kata wanita berambut pirang yang barnama Tsunade.

"Ha'i"

Saat Kakashi baru saja ingin meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, tiba tba ada tangan yang mencekram ujung rompinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucap Sakura

Kakashi tersenyum "Tak apa Sakura. Pemimpin desaku orang yang baik. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Sakura kemudian menatap tangannya yang sedang mencekram rompi Kakashi, namun sejurus kemudian ia melepaskannya. Ia melihat Tsunade yang mencoba mendekat

"Hey anak muda, mau duduk sebentar?" Ucapnya dikiti Sakura yang hanya menurut

"Kakashi bilang, marga mu Haruno. Kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?" Tanya Tsunade

Sakura masih ragu menjawab namanya, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Ia merasa nyaman akan sosok wanita pirang ini. Seakan merasa kerinduan mungkin? Entahlah. Sakura hanya bisa menjawab namanya saja

"Sakura" ucapnya pelan

"Ah sesuai dengan rambut mu dan kau sangat cantik" Timpal Tsunade jujur

Sakura yang di beri pujian seperti itu hanya bisa merona

Tsunade meneliti pakaian yang Sakura pakai. Sebuah piyama putih dengan motif bergambar babi bertuliskan _monokorobo_ berlengan panjang dengan dua kacing di bagian depan. Di ujung lengannya terdapat kain hitam yang bergelombang, begitu pula dengan celana panjangnya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan kantung di bagian bawah bajunya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade lagi

"Hari ini, umm enam belas"

Kontan saja Tsunde tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura "Sepertinya kau lelah Sakura. Dan disini kau tak punya tempat tinggalkan? Akan ku suruh Kakashi mengantar mu ke tempat yang akan kau tinggali. Ayo"

Namun Sakura tetap geming dan bertanya "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Itu bisa kita urus nanti. Sekrang kau istirahat saja terlebih dahulu" Lata Tsunade

Sebenarnya motif penjahat banyak sekali yang seperti ini. Namun Sakura merasa lain, ia percaya kepada pemimpin desa Konoha ini dan mengikutinya menuju luar ruangan.

 _'Cklek'_

Kakashi yang tengah membaca buku sambil bersandar langsung terhenyak dengan kehadiran kami. Ia kemudian menyimpan buku kecil itu kedalam sakunya.

"Kakashi, antarkan Sakura ke temoat Rookie 12 biasa berkumpul. Dia akan tinggal di sana." Ujar Tsunade

"Ha'i" Jawab Kakashi hormat lalu menuntun Sakura pergi.

Langkahnya dengan Sakura masih beberapa namun suara pemimpin desanya ini mengintrupsi "Tunggu"

Kakashi dan Sakura otomatis menengok. Dan hal yang dilakukan Tsunade membuat Sakura heran sekaligus teharu

_

 **Hai teman, apa kabar?**

 **Mau curhat nih, gapapa kan? hehe. Sebenernya aku malu update LiK dengan peminat yang cuma sedikit.**

 **Dan updatean ini di berikan untuk orang yang sudah membaca dan merivew cerita ini.**

 **Big Love for _MeoMeo Cherry_. Kamu orang pertama yang review cerita ku hiks:')) Kamu tau? Aku jingkrak jingkrakan di kamar pas dapet notif review untuk yang pertama kalinya agh! Sampe ku screenshoot loh komen mu**! **P** **okonya tq banget ya udh mau semangatin aku! Dan makasih juga buat pujiannya, aku seneng. Banget! Ohiya, jangan panggil aku kak ok! Warm hug for you:)**

 **Big Thanks for _Ranindri_. Berkat kamu aku jadi lebih gali ide ide ku supaya ceritanya berkembang. Dan jujur, bagi ku bikin cerita 2k itu susah karena apa? Karena aku takut part per part di chap aku tuh ngga nyambung:( Tapi aku berusaha supaya wordsnya banyak dan tidak membosankan kok! Dan apa aku boleh minta sarannya lagi? Kamu membuat ku lebih baik! Kisses for you**

 **Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah baca dan juga fav! Terharu liatnya!:')**

 **Salam Manis,** ** _Strawberry Miaw_**


	3. chapter 3

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh pemimpin desa ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu pada Sakura yang merupakan orang asing.

"Sakura" Ujar Kakashi di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang akan Sakura tinggali. "Aku memang tak menyangka bahwa Tsunade-sama akan memelukmu, tapi aku yakin ia pasti tak punya maksud buruk. Kau mengerti maksud ku kan?"

Sakura terdiam namun jalannya masih terjaga. Ia memang berpikir ini aneh. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Pelukan tadi membuatnya merasa... nyaman. Dan yang Sakura berikan kepada Kakashi hanya tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tinggal Sakura selama hidup di Konoha. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan sedikit halaman yg penuh bunga disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Sakura sedikit bingung, di sekitar rumah yang akan ia tinggali ini sepertinya benar benar sepi tak berpenghuni. _"Apa ini tempat untuk orang asing seperti dirinya?"_ pikir Sakura

"Istirahatlah Sakura, aku akan pergi untuk mencari seseorang yang akan menemenemani mu" ucap Kakashi

Astaga entah apa yang otaknya sedang kerjakan. Ia selalu percaya dengan orang disini! Tak masuk akal, namun Sakura tetap mengiyakan perkataan Kakashi tadi.

-

Sakura POV

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku ke dalam rumah yang akan ku tinggali beberapa waktu ini. Ku geser perlahan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

 _'Gelap'_

Aku mencoba meraba dinding sebelah untuk mendapatkan target ku, dan benar saja ada benda kotak untuk menyalakan lampu.

 _'Cklek'_

Semua terlihat sekarang. Aku sedikit kagum dengan interior rumah ini. Benar benar klasik.

Ku tatap sekeliling ku sambil terus memasuki rumah ini. Menarik sekali seperti berada di pedesaan yang rumahnya masih tradisional.

Keinginan ku untuk mengelilingi rumah ini begitu besar. Akhirnya ku beranikan demi jiwa penasaran ku yang sangat menggebu ini. Ku teliti setiap sudut rumah ini. Apa benar ini tempat untuk orang asing? Ini terlalu bagus walau mungkin rumah ini telah tidak dihuni selama beberapa waktu. Ada banyak debu di lemari dan lantai yang ku injak ini

 _'Sepertinya kau harus beberes Sakura'_

Normal POV

Kakashi kembali melangkahkan kalinya menuju Gedung Hokage. Dia yakin sekali alasan Pemimpin Desanya itu memeluk Sakura sama seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sakura sengat mirip dengan seseorang, tapi bagaimana bisa?

Saat Kakashi ingin memasuki Ruangan Hokage, ia mendengar isak tangis dari dalam ruangan. _'Astaga apa benar'_ Batinnya

Kakashi langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dan benar saja Sang Hokage tengah menangis di kursi kebesarannya dengan kepala yang bertumpu ditangannya yang berada di atas meja. Buru buru Tsunde mengelap air matanya saat melihat Kakashi masuk.

"Ada apa lagi Kakashi?" Ujar Tsunade yang mencoba menormalkan kembali suaranya.

"Mengapa kau menangis Tsunade-Sama? Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan? Kau pasti tau bagaimana pemikiran ku saat melihat Sakura, bukan?"

Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kakashi. Bukan, bukan Tsunade ingen menyembunyikannya, hanya saja sebelum semuanya jelas ia tak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengetahui prediksinya tentang Sakura walau hampir sembilan puluh lima persen ia yakin. Tapi Kakashi sepertinya berfikiran sama. Apalagi ia sempat bukan bahkan sampai sekarang Kakasih masih mencintai _nya._

"Kau pasti menyadari betapa miripnya Sakura dengan _dia_ " Ucap Tsunade sambil memasang wajah sendu.

"Dari awal saya melihat Sakura, saya seperti melihat diri _nya._ Terlebih mata itu benar benar persis dengan Dan-Sama. Kemudian marganya..." ucap Kakashi.

"Kau benar. Saat itu _ia_ pergidengan keadaan mengandung bukan? Dan di buku leluhur kami, telah dituliskan ramalan seperti ini. Pewaris clan kami menghilang bahkan dengan generasi berikutnya. Dan di tahun ke enam belas, generasi berikutnya akan kembali untuk melanjutkan keturunan" Jelas Tsunade

"Itu artinya Sakura..." ucapan Kakashi menggantung

"Ya. Kemungkinan besar Sakura adalah cucu ku. Anak dari Senju Mebuki, wanita yang hingga kini kau cintai"

Kakashi hanya terdiam ketika mendengar penuturan Tsunade. Kemudian dia keluar setelah membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei" seru Naruto

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke. Aku duluan" Ujar Kakashi sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bingung dengan sikapnya

_

Kakashi kini tengah termenung memikirkan perkataan Tsunade tadi, hingga saat matahari mulai tenggelam ia baru sadar. Sedari tadi ia belum kembali menemui Sakura. Bahkan ia belum pergi ke rumah Ino untuk memintanya menemani Sakura. Astaga mengapa ia sangat pelupa seperti ini

Kakashi langsung melompati atap rumah warga agar cepat sampai ke rumah Ino. Saat hampir sampai, ia melihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sedang berbincang.

Langsung Kakashi melompat turun untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Yo kalian" Ujar Kakashi

"Kakashi-Sensei" Ujar mereka

"Ino, kebetulan sekali aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu. Bolehkah?"

"Wah wah Kakashi-Sensei tentu saja boleh" jawab Ino sambil terkikik

"Tolong temani gadis yang ada di tempat perkumpulan kalian. Dia akan tinggal selama beberapa waktu di sana" Ujar Kakashi

"Aa begitukah sensei? Baiklah kami akan menemani gadis- TUNGGU! kau bilang gadis tadi? Sensei apa selera mu sekarang gadis belia?!" Teriak Ino terkaget

"Tidak tidak jangan salah paham. Sakura ku temukan di hutan perbatasan dan Tsunade-sama menyuruh ku untuk membawanya ke tempat kalian. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Astaga ku kira kau menjadi pedofil sensei. Baiklah berhubung kami bertiga tidak ada misi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, kami akan menemani gadis- em siapa namanya tadi? Sakura ya. Ya kami akan menamani Sakura" Ucap Tenten berseru

Kakashi pun tersenyum "Kalau begitu terimakasih. Ku rasa kalian harus bergegas, aku meninggalkan sakura cukup lama disana. Dan sekarang aku masih ada urusan"

"K-Kau te-tenang saja sensei. Ka-kami akan me-membantu. Dan se-sebaiknya kami membawa be-berapa pakaian dan makanan. Ta-tadi kau bilang menemukan, kan" ujar Hinata

"Kau benar Hinata. Sekali lagi terimaksih"

_

Sasuke POV

Aku memutuskan untuk ke sini. Ke tempat dimana biasanya aku dan teman teman berkumpul. Ya, temen teman. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Seperti pemuda jabrik di sampingku ini.

"Hey Teme mengapa kau tiba tiba ingin kesini? Yeah walau aku pun rindu dengan rumah ini. Sudah hampir dua bulan kita tidak berkumpul" Ujar Naruto

Aku hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapannya sambil terus berjalan. Sejujurnya aku pun rindu walau aku lebih banyak diam ketika kami berkumpul. Sampai aku merasa ada yang aneh di tempat aku berpijak.

 _'Hm? Lantainya basah? Seperti habis di pel. Tapi siapa?'_

Kemudian suara _bugh_ mengalihkan pikiran ku. Suara itu terdengar dari kamar tepat disampingku. Segara aku memasuki kamar itu. Dan coba tebak apa yang ku temukan? Seorang malaikat-coret- gadis gulali tengan terduduk dengan keadaan basah kuyup disamping ember yang telah tegeletak tak berdaya disampingnya.

Aku kemudian berjongkok untuk membantunya. Saat matanya mengkap sosok ku, sontak saja pipinya memerah dan ia dengan sigap berdiri. Aku pun berdiri kembali.

"K-kau! Siapa kau?!" Tudingnya dengan garang namun raut ketakutannya sangat jelas terlihat

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu nona. Siapa kau?"

Sadar akan posisinya, ia menjawab "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. K-kau?"

Apa dia selalu berkata gugup seperti Hinata? Aku menelisik setiap inci dirinya. Sial! Piyama basahnya menerawang apa yang ia kenakan di balik pakaiannya itu. _Hijau._ Astaga Sasuke sadarlah!

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucapku sambil mendesis.

Kurasa ia semakin takut karena desisan ku. Tentu saja. Aku tengah menahan sesuatu yang bahakan tak pernah ku rasakan.

Saat bibir mungilnya ingin kembali bersuara, ada suara lain yang menggema di penjuru rumah.

"NARUTOOO"

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, aku mengenal suara itu.

"Aku akan keluar"

Sakura sedikit bingung sambil menatap genangan air di sekitarnya "Kurasa aku harus membersihkan kekacauan ini terlebih dahulu"

Aku langsung meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lagi pula, tadi itu tidak sehat.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang ku yakini asal suara nenek lampir tadi.

Benar saja tidak hanya Ino, tetapi ada Tenten dan juga Hinata disana.

"Ah benar!!! Sasuke-kun pasti kau yang membersihkan rumah ini kan?" Tanya Ino menggebu

"Hei jadi kau berteriak di telinga ku hanya karena rumah ini bersih?" Ucap Naruto tak terima

"Tentu saja! Kau tertidur dengan wajah lelah sedangkan keadaan rumah yang tak pernah kita kunjungi hampir dua bulan dalam keadaan bersih sekarang. Sangat mengejutkan jika kau yang melakukannya!" Geram Ino

"Heh? Ku kira kalian para perempuan yang membersihkannya" Ujar Naruto dengan dahi mengerut

"Jadi apa kau yang membersihkannya?" tanya Tenten kepada ku

"Bukan. Gadis itu ada di kamar kalian" Jawab ku

"Ah jadi Sakura! Kalau begitu ayo kita hampiri dia. Aku sudah tidak sabar" ujar Ino sambil membawa sesuatu disusul Tenten dan-

"A-aku permisi Sasuke-kun, Na-na-naruto-kun" -Hinataa yang sangat memerah ketika menyebut nama Naruto.

_

 **Hallo semuaaa maaf ya baru balik hehe. Ada banyak RL yang ngebuat aku jarang main ke ffn. Saat aku mau up chap ini, draft aku malah ngga kesimpen, terus aku galauuuuuuuuu karena pindah sekolah huhuhu:"""""(((((**

 **Maaf juga buat kekurangan di chap ini ya, semoga suka dan jangan lupa review!**

 **Salam sayang,** **_Strawberry Miaw_**


End file.
